The investigational form of cysteamine (hydrochloride) will be required only for those patients unable to tolerate the capsule formulation. Some infants may require an aqueous solution. This form will be continued in IND status by Dr. Thoene who is the sponsor. Patients receiving it will be studied to compare white blood cell cystine depletion between this form and the FDA-approved form of the drug.